Jump Then Fall
by AliceMcNerney
Summary: Skye is having trouble coping with her feelings for her S.O. and finds some comfort in her guitar. Inspired by Taylor Swift's songs
1. Fearless

**So this story just kinda came into my head and I couldn't resist writing it. **

**and I hope you like it, I swear it's just an introduction, and it's getting better!;)**

* * *

><p>There was something about Ward that made me want to run from him and never look back, and at the same time I could feel some invisible force pulling me towards him. It was weird and it was frightening. How could I want just to slap him on that beautiful face and kiss him senseless at the same time? I think the answer is: I am stupid. But he was so frustrating, and so annoying, and ruggedly handsome and hot at the same time. He was driving me crazy. Every time he was close, or looked at me with those amazing brown eyes, or touched me when we were training, my heart started beating so hard against my chest that I swear I wondered if he could hear it beating.<p>

One day he actually noticed I had a high heart rate when he pressed me to his chest during combat training and asked me if I had problems with my heart. When I told him that I was fine, he didn't believe me and it was only later that day that Simmons told me he came to the lab to ask about my health condition. Seriously, it was embarrassing.

I hated the way he treated me. One day he'd be all nice and we would talk or play board games and the other it would be as if I didn't exist. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it hurt. I let it happen again, after all these years, I let my guard down and got hurt almost instantly. Silly me. Here's my "I told you so".

I should have never let myself feel something like this, I should have kept my wall up and keep people away from myself as much as possible. But I had to get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. and get all these five people and then start caring for them. Stupid, stupid Skye. I knew I've made a mistake the moment I started getting close to these people, the moment I started to care enough to risk my life for theirs. I was almost sure there was no going back now. I was trapped. I couldn't get rid of these feelings, they were too strong to ignore and strong enough to make my heart beat faster, strong enough to break it. That was what I was afraid of the most. Getting hurt by people I care about, having my heart broken.

I was scared of letting people in. These five people though, they didn't knock, they just burst inside without letting me know. They opened my door and let themselves in and I just watched them do that. It was as if I got paralyzed, I couldn't change anything that was happening.

I couldn't help thinking that it was simply fate. I believed in such things like fate, I believed in ghosts, in superheroes, in weird stuff. I just did. So for me, fate was the only possible explanation of what had happened. I couldn't change my fate, right? As much as I couldn't change the way I feel, the way I care about them. About one of them in a different way of course.

There were a lot of reasons why I tried to distance myself from Ward. He was mean to me, being all nice and then ignoring me, and he made me feel something I wasn't prepared to feel. Moreover, I was sure that what I felt wasn't reciprocal. It was hard for me to have all these unexplainable feelings for him when he didn't feel anything at all for me, like literally anything. I wondered if he even considered me his friend.

Sometimes he made me want to cry. He would get all mad and worked up, something that was partly due to the berserker stuff, and say all these things to me, making me wonder if he wanted me off the team. I wasn't scared of him, but when he grabbed me by the shoulders that one time, his grasp so strong it really hurt, and started saying mean things to me, I got pretty terrified. Later he came to apologize and said that he didn't mean any single thing of what he'd said. I told him it was cool and he shouldn't worry about that, but I lied. He hurt my feelings and I believed that everything he said back then he truly meant. So I decided I shouldn't let myself get any closer to him and let him hurt me even more.

One evening I was lying in my bunk thinking about Ward when I tried so hard not to think about him. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter what he did and how he treated me, I still felt the same. I was drawn to him.

Suddenly I remembered one thing I'd left in my van that I desperately needed now. It used to make me feel better and I haven't used it in a long time. It's been a long time I allowed myself to get hurt by people.

I got up and walked into the hall. I walked to the cargo hold, relieved not to have met anyone. The bus seemed empty, which meant everyone had retrieved to their bunks or in Coulson's case, bedroom.

I wanted to take my guitar from my van but I didn't want any of the people on the bus to know about it. About that part of me who loves singing and playing the guitar. It was a secret I wanted to keep. It was too personal and hardly anyone knew about that hobby of mine, even the bastard Miles.

I used to go to bars and play there late in the evening or at night, where no one knew me, where no one could judge me for what I sing and how I do it. It felt like a safe thing to do. I could do what I loved without worrying about unnecessary stuff. I really enjoyed singing. Mostly it was just covers of the songs that I liked. I was too shy to sing something of my own. Anyway, I didn't need it. All I wanted is to sing, it made me feel better and it was very satisfying.

The only problem was how I was going to do that on the bus without anyone hearing me but it was a problem I was going to try and solve.

I slowly and quietly walked to the ramp and pushed on the button to open it, looking back to make sure no one was there. I successfully opened the ramp, walked down to the hangar and started searching for my van in the dark, the only source of light was from the opened ramp of the bus.

When I finally found it I pulled out my extra key from the back pocket, slid open the door and got inside, closing it as quietly as possible.

"Home, sweet home", I thought.

I quickly found the case with my guitar and before leaving decided to quickly tune the guitar. It didn't take me a lot of time but when I got out of the van the ramp was closed. Someone must have passed by, saw that it was opened and of course decided to close it. Perfect logic, damn it.

I closed my van, rolling my eyes and huffing in annoyance. It must have been May. She wasn't flying the plane and probably didn't have anything else to do, so when she saw the ramp was opened, she well, just closed it. What else could have happened?

I opened the ramp with my phone again and walked inside, quickly closing it and throwing my guitar on the backseat of Lola just in case May was somewhere nearby.

But it wasn't May's voice that I heard behind my back.

"Where have you been?"

A chill ran through my spine as I realized who it was. So he closed the ramp, leaving me in complete darkness. How sweet of him.

I answered before turning around to head for my bunk: "Not your business, Robot"

I started walking up the stairs but he followed me and asked again: "Why did you go outside?''

Why is he so clingy? Why does he want to know, it's not like he cares. And because of him my guitar is still inside Lola. I said: "I don't ask you stupid questions, so I suggest you do the same"

It didn't seem to satisfy his curiosity, only caused more questions from him. "Can't you tell me why you suddenly decided to leave the bus? For what? And you shouldn't just go there on your own, it's pitch dark there"

Oh, how dare he close the ramp and then tell me it's dark there? I was starting to get mad at him.

"That's because someone closed the ramp! Someone who's asking too many questions!"

I reached my door, slid it open and closed it right in front of his face, annoyed at him for asking all these questions and for having to leave the guitar in Coulson's car. Now I had to go there again later and retrieve my guitar, just perfect.

I slumped down on my bed and sighed deeply. Seriously, that man was going to be the death of me. I brought my hand to my heart and of course it was beating faster than it was normal. I groaned and opened my laptop to distract myself till I could go back for my instrument.

I waited for an hour and went back to get my guitar, thinking it was enough time for Ward to disappear to his bunk. As I came closer to Lola, I heard his low voice just behind my back: "Going out again?"

I felt his breath on my neck and thought: "Damn you, Ward"

I frowned and said before turning to face him: "What is the matter with you today, seriously?"

He snorted, and looking me right in the eyes and standing oh just so close, said: "What's the matter with ME? I'm not the one acting weird and sneaking out of the bus without any apparent reason"

I closed my eyes and groaned loudly. How could just one man make me so mad in a matter of minutes, seconds even?

"Skye, what is going on?"

Realizing that there was no way I could take my guitar without him noticing, I decided to head back to my bunk. At least my guitar was on the bus now.

I said: "Mind your own business, Ward"

I turned to go but he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back, then gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"What's wrong, Skye? Why don't you want to talk to me? Did I do anything to hurt you?"

He was so close and his touch felt so good that I could hardly breathe, saying nothing of my racing heart. I struggled not to fall apart right in front of him, remembering those awful things he'd told me that made me feel like crap.

My eyes started to burn with unshed tears and I looked down, not able to look in his eyes anymore. Him being so close was enough.

He lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes again, and I fought hard not to let the tears fall.

He repeated: "Did I hurt you?"

I could bear to look at him any longer. I shook off his hand on my face, slapping him on the hand and run to my bunk as fast as I could. He followed me shouting my name and he almost got me but I got inside and locked the door, then put my hand over my mouth and let myself weep at last. It happened. For the first time in my life I was crying because of a guy. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did I fall for someone like him, for someone who doesn't care about me?

Holding my hand on my mouth tight so that he didn't hear that I was crying I slowly sank to the floor. I heard his voice behind the door, which made me flinch: "Skye, are you going to talk to me?"

I couldn't say anything, still not able to stop sobbing, and he spoke again, this time his voice sounding pretty worried:

"Skye, are you okay?"

I tried my best to sound normal. "Go away"

The sound of my voice didn't go unnoticed by him because as soon as he heard me he asked: "Are you crying?"

I thought: "Oh god, why is he still here anyway, can't he leave me alone?"

I stopped sobbing, although tears still run down my face one by one, sighed and repeated: "I said go away"

I opened my eyes and realized I'd fallen asleep. I checked the time, it was three in the morning. I slowly got up from the floor, stretching my body.

I wondered for a while how I ended up sleeping on the floor and it didn't take much time for me to do that.

Thinking about my instrument still stuck in Lola, I turned to the door, slid it open and sneaked outside. Careful not to wake anyone, not making any noise at all, I got to Coulson's Lola safely and sighed in relief when I successfully retrieved my guitar. Without wasting time, I made my way back to the bunk, just as quietly as on my way there.

When I slid the door of my bunk closed, I pulled the guitar out of the case right away, smiling at the familiar feeling and saying "Finally".

I set the capo and traced my fingers lightly through the strings, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of having a guitar in my hands again after such a long time. I couldn't believe I almost forgot about it with all the missions we've been having with S.H.I.E.L.D.

I took my guitar pick and started playing one of my favorite songs, ever so quietly, as quietly as I possibly could, not to wake anyone, and started humming the lyrics.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

Singing the familiar words and realizing the meaning has changed, it was different to me now. Because of one certain guy who's changed everything. I just kept having the images of me and him running through my head when I sang. It made my eyes sting and I frowned, trying not to cry over the damn Ward again. God, I wanted him, I wanted him really bad, not in just one way, I needed him like air. But I could hardly admit it to myself. It made me scared.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<br>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<em>

Why was I doing this to myself? The images of Ward driving the car and me sitting in the passenger seat emerged in my head, the feeling of being safe and protected, and just peacefulness, whenever he was close. I desperately wanted these moments of piece to last, without him going back to his Robot-self, and thus crushing my poor little heart in pieces again and again.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless_

He took my breath away, literally, I had trouble breathing when he came so close that I could feel him breathing, it sent chills down my spine and gave me the butterflies, made my head spin and made me somewhat very close to drunk. Was that even normal to feel that way? I could no longer keep the annoying tears from falling. I gave in, not caring anymore, hot tears rolling down my cheek one by one, and thinking it was just because the song is really beautiful.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

* * *

><p><strong>so I really hope you enjoyed this and I wanna know your opinion! <strong>

**jeez... I really hope it's any good hah**


	2. Tell Me Why

**Chapter two for you, guys:) I don't know yet how long this story is going to be but probably 4-5 chapters**

**Enjoy this one! and there is a bit of Grant's POV, I know a lot of you want to know what he thinks (I'd want to)**

* * *

><p>In the morning when I walked into the kitchen to make myself a mug of coffee, Fitzsimmons were having breakfast, just as they always did at that time of the morning. I walked in, saying "Good morning" to both of them, and having them cheerfully say their "Morning, Skye" back. I opened the cabinet when I heard Simmons say to Fitz:<p>

"I had a weird dream last night. Someone was playing the guitar, but I can't remember who it was though. It was so beautiful, and I swear it felt so real!"

I thought: "Jeez, Skye, why did you decide to do it in the bunk and risk waking up someone?"

"That's strange, Jems… I had a similar dream. But it was Taylor Swift"

Oh God, no way. I couldn't have been that loud…

Simmons almost squealed in her cute British accent:

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that the song in my dream was Fearless"

"Just like in my dream!"

My eyes went wide and I decided I would have coffee sometime later. As I turned to leave, I heard Simmons say:

"Fitz, I think we are soul mates!"

That was when Ward walked into the kitchen. Without saying anything like "Good morning" he complained: "Which one of you was listening to music at night?"

That was my last chance to leave and I hurried into my bunk, not looking back. Ward was going to be so pissed when he found out the source of noise at night was me. I only prayed they wouldn't make any assumptions and discover my very personal hobby.

I had to hide my guitar in the closet, not without apologizing for treating her that way. I just didn't have it in me to admit to playing the guitar and singing to the whole team. I was also kind of shy of performing in front of people who knew me, not being very confident if my singing was good enough. So until the next chance to play it, my instrument had to stay in the closet. But hey, at least it was on the plane with me!

I heard a knock on the door and then Ward's voice outside the bunk: "Skye, on the mats in five. 15 push-ups for every minute you're late, remember"

I jerked up and quickly rushed to the closet for my training clothes. I hated his damned push-ups. Searching frantically for my clothes, I once again reminded myself that having my clothes in an order might actually be a good idea, instead of having them all in a mess like that and then having trouble finding the needed piece of clothing.

Having so little time, I only managed to find a short top instead of my usual T-shirt which was nowhere to be seen. So I put on my favorite sweat pants and the top and ran out of the bunk. Pulling my hair into a messy bun on my way down the stairs, I missed a step and nearly flew down the stairs head first, Ward catching me just before that could happen. So I ended up in his arms, feeling his hands, that were wrapped tightly around my waist, touching the exposed skin and making me dizzy. I could feel his touch with every inch of my body and I could swear I was almost on fire.

He asked, still holding me close and not letting go, his voice full of concern:

"God, Skye, are you okay?"

My heart beating hard against his chest, which was making it beat even faster, I managed to utter a "Yes".

Then he added, his voice much louder now, and I could sense his discontent with me: "Holy fuck, Skye, watch your step next time! Or need I have a training session on coordination with you?"

I exclaimed, making my annoyance with him pretty obvious: "I thought that was you who told me to hurry up!"

He didn't comment on that, he looked at his watch and changed the topic: "You're 3 minutes late. 45 push-ups, go"

I almost shouted "I hate you" before going to do the push-ups but luckily got that urge under control in time, knowing I would regret it a lot later. I couldn't hate him, even if I wanted to. So I just gritted my teeth and started doing my push-ups.

For a moment I thought that it was better to have him here with me than not to have him at all. So what would it take me to put up with the annoying side of Grant Ward if that meant I could have him here with me? I guess he was just worth it, maybe?

During our combat training he couldn't help noticing what I was wearing and made a comment: "Could you put on something even more exposing today?"

I huffed, trying to fight him off, which I was constantly failing, him being so strong and firm, tall, big and all muscle, while I seemed so small and helpless in comparison.

"You didn't give me much time to find anything else, Robot"

"Oh, so I'm the one to blame"

With these words, I was thrown on the mats again and he was towering over me, again, his right hand brushing my side, and I immediately got goose bumps.

For a while, he didn't move and so did I, and we were just staring each other in the eyes. I was trying to guess what he was thinking and why he wasn't moving off me, but I couldn't help enjoying my S.O. on top of me.

Eventually, he started speaking: "Skye, tell me what's wrong"

I looked at him, unable to understand what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong"

"Can you tell me the truth for once?"

"No. Yes. I mean I'm telling you the truth"

His look was penetrating. There was no way I could escape him and his glare this time. I was basically trapped there lying under him.

"Then why don't you want to talk to me? Why are you trying to escape me?"

Just as I started speaking, his hand moved to my waist, and I ended up stammering: "I'm not… I'm not trying to escape you, Ward"

He moved closer and his face was so close we almost touched and I could feel his breath, and his hand on my waist made my whole body burn. He said in a low voice: "Really?"

I didn't know what to say, and him being extremely close didn't help me think. I just stared at him with my eyes wide, my heart racing, trying to understand what he wanted from me. He moved even closer, and I could feel his smell that nearly got me drunk, and said: "Is my super talkative Rookie lost for words?"

Eventually I managed to utter: "What do you want from me, Robot?"

Oh, no. His hand moved higher from my waist, touching my exposed skin and going higher under my short top, and I gasped from the sensation it was giving me. His face was now so incredibly close that it brushed the side of my head. He said: "I'm not a robot, Skye"

After saying that, he pulled away and got up, walking away and leaving me to lie there and feeling cold without his body on mine. I took a deep breath, then another one and thought: "What was that?" Ward was acting weird but having him so close to me felt absolutely fantastic, so I couldn't quite complain about his strange behavior. When my breathing came to normal and my heart slowed down a bit, I got off the mats and went to have a cold shower. Well, maybe not exactly cold, but very close to that.

Late in the evening I was sitting on my bed, guitar in hand, but I couldn't play because I knew the others would hear it in their bunks. I needed some other place.

I sat there, trapped in my thoughts for I don't know how long, until a song came to my mind and I was craving to sing it.

I got up from the bed, slid open the door a little bit and checked the situation outside. I didn't see anyone and it was pretty late, which meant all of them could be sleeping, so I grabbed the guitar and made my way to the bathroom.

It was pathetic to play the guitar in the bathroom and I thought that maybe I should get out one night and go play at the bar where I used to perform. But with my job at S.H.I.E.L.D. it was hardly possible.

I sat on the fluffy carpet, legs crossed, and tried to play the song to check if I still remembered the melody. Of course I did. I never forgot.

Taking a deep breath, I started playing the introduction and then started singing, my voice getting more and more confident, and louder.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground, I see who you are<em>

Something Skye didn't know was that Grant Ward heard the noises coming from the bathroom and of course had to check what it was.

As he neared the bathroom he heard the singing and instantly recognized the voice. It was her voice. He's never heard anyone sing as beautifully, but then again, maybe it was because he loved her voice so much. He started to listen to the words of the song.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<em>

Ward just stood behind the closed door and listened to her. His eyes suddenly got wide. Was she singing about HIM? It would explain her current behavior just perfectly. What was exactly wrong with his attitude then? He's been trying to make it up to her lately and has been as gentle with her as possible, but she didn't seem to want to do anything with him. He knew he'd hurt her but he was under the effects of the Berserker rage and he didn't mean a single fucking word. Besides, he apologized to her and she said it was fine… Was she lying? Was she still hurt? Ward hated himself for hurting her like that. Just remembering all the things he had told her then was painful, he couldn't understand HOW he could say all of this to his Rookie. He should have known that his Rookie takes everything close to heart and talked to her and explained everything. Maybe she wouldn't be so hurt and mad at him now if he had done that.

Her beautiful voice was overwhelming. He loved her voice. Just as much as he loved… Wait, what was he thinking? And was that question for him? Tell her why? Tell her what?

_You could write a book on how  
>To ruin someone's perfect day<br>Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh<em>

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around_

_And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<em>

Did she seriously think he ruined her good days? That was her who made it like hell for him, being so close and so alluring but so far away at the same time, not wanting to very much as talk to him or look at him. It was driving him crazy, he couldn't bear it any longer. He had to have her close, to touch her, to tell her how much she means to him, how much he… cares, how much he needs her.

Today on the mats he almost lost it. He knocked her onto the mats again, they were inches apart and he could feel her smell, hear her heart beating against his chest, and see her beautiful brown eyes, so big, and her lips so close he almost crushed his lips into hers… She was doing all this to him, something no one else have ever done. She crushed his wall of defense, walked in and made him go soft on her, and he'd been trying to fight it but it was clear now that there was no point in doing it any longer. There was no going back.

_Why do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside?<br>Why do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind?<em>

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I've got no one to believe in<br>You ask me for my love then you push me around_

_Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?<em>

_I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know_

Now he knows, of course he does. His Rookie is going to be the death of him.

He never wanted to hurt her, not intentionally. He felt so sorry for what he'd made her go through. That's why he distanced himself from her and the rest of them after the whole Berserker incident but he never wanted to push her away, just wanted to keep her safe. Of course he managed to hurt her with these awful words anyway. He hated himself for hurting her. Now she was mad at him. He hoped she didn't hate him because it would break him, tear him apart.

He had to fix it until it was too late. He wasn't planning on losing her. No way.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems the song kinda helped Ward to understand where he was wrong:D what do you think? reviews are veeerryyyyy welcome;)<strong>


	3. Sparks Fly

**Here ye here ye! A good long chapter, please enjoy! ;) pretty intense and full of Skyeward fluff 3**

* * *

><p>Grant didn't hesitate to pull the door open. He could no longer wait to see his Rookie and to talk to her. Talking to her appeared to be very difficult these days because she just kept her wall up and wouldn't let him in. She's been as stubborn as never before and it was driving him up the wall. He wanted her back, his favorite girl, his Rookie, his soul mate, damn it. He was going to make her talk to him, whatever it took.<p>

I finished playing that song and it wasn't long before I heard the door suddenly open. I was startled and turned my head to look who the intruder was. Of course it had to be him, of all the people on the bus, it had to be Grant Ward who found me there with a guitar in hand.

My jaw dropped. He was standing by the door, looking at me intently, with a very determined look on his face as if he was up to something. After sitting there with my mouth opened for a little while staring back at Ward, I realized I was in trouble. Ward found me with that guitar of mine and then there will be questions and also I was pretty sure I'd never live it down. Playing the guitar and singing some cheesy songs, not even being that good…

"Jeez, what do I do now" I thought.

When the shock subsided I decided to run, get to my bunk, close the door and never ever get out.

I quickly got up from the floor and made my way to the door. But there was one big Grant Ward of a problem standing in the door and blocking the way out. His smell reached my lungs and I felt a little bit dizzy. I felt hot and cold at the same time. It was confusing, the way I wanted to stay right there, and get even closer to him, much closer, but run and hide from him at the same time. It was then and there that I realized I was totally and irrevocably in love with him. I wanted to cry. How did I let it happen? Why Ward? Why did I fall in love with someone who would never love me back?

I tried to shove him aside and get out of the bathroom but it was ridiculous. I could never shove the bag of muscles to the side. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and looked me right in the eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in a voice that almost made me weak in the knees.

His face was so close and he was looking at me in a way that made me realize that something had changed and he probably had heard the song. Oh my god, he might have heard me singing. I was terrified of his reaction. What if he hated the way my voice sounded? God, I was sure he hated my voice even before he might have heard me singing.

"Out" I managed to utter. His closeness did nothing good to my ability to talk or think straight.

He grabbed my other wrist to prevent me from leaving. I tried to break away desperately, I didn't want to be near him right now, especially after that embarrassing moment. His hold was too strong and my attempts of breaking his hold on me were ridiculous. It was Agent Grant Ward, T-1000 we're talking about.

"You're not escaping again, not this time, Rookie" he said, his face looking tense and his hold on my wrists tightening.

I didn't even manage to react as I felt his hands on my waist pulling me up on his shoulder, and in a couple of seconds I was hanging face down from his back, his hands on my legs holding me tight.

I screamed and kicked and hit his back with my knuckles but everything was in vain, him being all muscle after all.

"Shut up, Skye. You didn't leave me any choice" he mumbled as he left the bathroom and headed somewhere.

"You're gonna regret it, Ward!" I hissed as I kept hitting his back with all I had.

What the hell was he doing? Grabbing me like this. Looking at me like he did. Shit, he must have really heard that song. Oh god, I could say I was in a lot of trouble with him. Still, I couldn't figure out what he wanted from me.

He walked inside his bunk and closed the door, locking it. Then he pulled me from his back and put me down on his bed carefully. Just as he did, I realized that it wasn't such a bad feeling being grabbed like that by Ward.

I sat up and looked at him with suspicion. He was just standing there by the door, his arms crossed, staring at me.

"What do you want from me, Ward?" I asked him in a low voice, looking up at him but then diverting my gaze after seeing the serious expression on his face that didn't promise anything good.

"We need to talk. And you're not going anywhere until we do" he answered, moved closer and sat right beside me, so close that I could feel his body heat.

I didn't say anything. I was looking around his bunk and thinking of possible ways of escaping him and the talk.

"Skye, for god's sake, tell me what is going on"

I stayed silent thinking of what I could possibly tell him. He took my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly, totally taking me by surprise and making my heart beat faster.

Finally I found something to say.

"I thought that was what you wanted. You didn't want me to talk. Because it's all I do. Talk. And Talk. And talk" I said, my voice sounding spiteful but almost breaking by the end.

Ward was speechless, looking at me, a pained expression on his face and his eyes wide. I guess I hit him hard. But hey, wasn't it the truth?

Seeing his reaction made me realize just how much I'd hurt him with those words. He looked really hurt and taken aback.

"Skye, I told you before and I'm telling you now. It's wasn't me telling you these words, it was the berserker rage taking over. I would never say anything like that, I would never want to hurt you. I love it when you talk and when you sing, I love the talkative you, and I've really missed the sound of your voice, I've missed my super talkative Rookie"

I looked down at our entwined hands, processing what I've just heard from him. I couldn't believe what he'd just said. Did Grant Ward just say that he'd missed me? Was I dreaming? I never thought I would hear anything like that coming from him and it made my head spin. What he said. He said he loved the sound of my voice? He loved it when I speak? Was he feeling alright?

He lifted my chin gently.

"Hey. Look at me. I'm sorry I made you feel that way"

That's when the tears came. His voice sounded so gentle and caring, and by the look on his face I could see that he meant every word he said. Which meant that he really didn't mean all these awful words. Which was such a huge relief. He didn't hate me. He actually missed me. Oh god.

As soon as he saw the tears he tried to wipe them away from my face, comforting me the best he could, but there were just too many. He pulled me into his lap and kissed the top of my head, making me feel better. His touch had a magical effect on me.

"Was it what made you stay away from me?" he asked, holding me tight in his hands and stroking my hair soothingly.

'Yes. I could always hear them in my head, repeating again and again. I really thought you meant it. I talk too much and I know it"

"Oh god, Skye, but I apologized. I told you I hadn't meant a single fucking word. YOU told me it was fine. I couldn't understand why you'd been acting so weird, always trying to escape me. I thought I'd go crazy"

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice weak from crying. I thought how blissfully amazing it felt to be wrapped in his arms, feeling his hands gently stroking my hair and hearing his soft voice.

"Was that song you were singing about me?"

I tensed up. He really did hear it and was asking me about it. Of course it was about you, bastard.

"Skye? Please?"

I still couldn't tell him because telling him it was indeed about him would mean revealing my feelings, feelings I was afraid of.

He looked me in the eyes and the world around me stopped. It was just me and him.

"As much as I loved the song and your voice I still need to know. Was it about me?"

"Yes" I finally said, my voice hardly audible.

He put his hand on my cheek that was still wet from tears. The tender look in his eyes that I've never seen before made me feel safe and gave me a strong feeling I was somewhere I belonged, home, in his arms.

"You asked why. Well, here's your answer. You pushed me away, you tried to escape me the best you could, you didn't want to talk to me without any apparent reason. Do you realize what you've made me go through? It was a torture, Skye. I wanted you to be close, right next to me, every single day, to follow me around as you did before, and I wanted you to talk all the time and make stupid jokes, and be your cheery self, and annoy the hell out of me, not that I would mind, because the sound of your voice is the most beautiful sound in the world to me, and I wanted to see you smile and laugh and see your eyes sparkle once more…"

I tried not to weep and keep the tears at bay but he continued to say all these things that made my heart clench in my chest and beat faster and faster and I could take it no longer, I just let them come. All this time I didn't just torture myself but also him, which was the reason he's been like that, the reason he looked at me like that. He had no idea what it was about. I was so stupid.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, then looked me in the eyes, making sure I look him in the eyes too.

"Skye, I need you. All the time. Life makes no sense without you by my side, not anymore"

His face was moving closer and closer and I could almost hear my heart beating. The butterflies inside my stomach went into overdrive. I was afraid to breathe. What was he going to do now?

Our foreheads touched and I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness, inhaling his smell. He felt so right. Nothing could feel more right than him.

I opened my eyes and slowly put my arms around his neck, subconsciously preventing him from backing away.

I felt his lips touch mine softly before he finally kissed me gently and with so much passion that it made me moan into his mouth. I've been to scared he was never going to do this. His hand moved from my waist inside my T-shirt and started roaming over my back, which made my whole body tingle and I swear my heart has never beaten so fast in my live. If he wasn't holding me so tight I would have fallen to the floor and wouldn't be able to get up. All I could do was kiss him back just as passionately and keep my arms wrapped around his neck as tight as I could.

The kiss felt so damn amazing that I was kind of sorry I hadn't done something like that earlier but then again I'd be scared as hell to do anything like that.

When in the end we had to pull away for air and both of us were breathing heavily, he said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world: "I love you, Skye"

My left hand was clenching his shirt as I tried to breathe again. He loves me! He loves me! Is that a dream?

After a while of staring at him, trying to catch air, and almost expecting to just wake up and all of it be just a dream, I heard him say: "Skye, please, breathe"

I had to let him know I felt the same way. It was a horrible feeling, thinking that your feelings aren't reciprocated. I didn't want to feel that way ever again.

"I love you too, Grant"

As a lone tear made its way down my cheek, I added: "I think I've loved you from the moment I saw you"

It was exactly on the word 'you' that his lips crashed into mine, shutting me up and pulling me into the most passionate kiss of my life. Our tongues and lips moved in such sync that it seemed as if we've been doing this for months, even years.

It was perfect, we were perfect, I realized. We, me and Grant, felt so right, I knew the moment he kissed me for the first time that we belonged together. It was just that feeling when you just know you are definitely right, not wrong, and it suddenly becomes so simple and so obvious that you just keep wondering why on earth you didn't realize it before. But it can only come to you when the time is right, which was now. I've found what I was looking for. A soul mate. Family. The love of my life.

I could hold it no longer. His shirt had to go. As I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, he stopped kissing me and asked: "Skye. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" I said in a low soft voice.

That was enough for him, I could say, as he finally got rid of my top and threw it to the floor, my bra followed not much later. I moved my hands to his sweat pants but his hand stopped me.

"Not so fast, princess" he whispered as he moved to plant soft kisses on my stomach, making goose bumps appear all over it, which made him chuckle and me moan, and he continued torturing me, going extremely slow, teasing me in all the possible ways, making me whimper and sigh and moan again and again.

He removed my pants and I wrapped my legs around his torso, finally making him moan too. He went to pay special attention to my thighs and I thought I'd die from the way he slowly trailed gentle kisses on each thigh, moving up. That was it.

"Grant, please" I begged, not recognizing my own voice, it was so full of lust and passion.

"Did I hear it right, Rookie?"

"Grant, please…" I pleaded, unable to bear any more of his teasing.

Thank god he decided I've had enough. He got rid of the rest of the unnecessary clothing and finally got to love-making business.

Much later when I was lying on top of Grant after we've exhausted each other, my head on his shoulder, our legs entwined, right in the middle of that moment of perfection, I remembered about the guitar that was left in the bathroom. My eyes suddenly got wide as I thought that anyone could walk in and just find it there, and Ward didn't fail to notice the little change.

"What is it, Rookie?"

"You left my guitar in the bathroom. I need to get it" I said as I tried to get out of bed.

He locked his arms around me, not letting go.

"Do you seriously need it NOW?"

"No but I don't want anyone to find it there and start asking questions" I replied, trying to break free and get the guitar before the early risers woke up and went to use the bathroom.

"Why are you hiding it from the team? I heard you. You're amazing!"

I didn't want to answer that question just then and changed the topic.

"Can I just get it back from the bathroom?"

"I'll get it. You stay right there. It's an order from your supervising officer" he said, planted a kiss on my forehead and got out of bed, moving my body to the side.

"Don't forget the guitar pick!" I asked after he had put his pant on and was about to leave the bunk.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, come on, please don't tell me you don't know what it is"

He still had the same look on his face so I had to explain to him what the guitar pick was and what it was used for before he went to retrieve my poor guitar. I grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on, breathing in his smell that I adored.

He got back safely with my guitar in hand but when I reached my hands for it he wouldn't give it to me.

"What the hell, Ward?"

By the sparkle in his eyes I could tell he was up to something.

"First, call me Grant. Second, you owe me a song and you won't have it back until you agree to sing that song for me"

"Are you serious, GRANT?" I exclaimed, making special emphasis on his first name.

"Do you have a problem with that? Cuz when I found you singing in the bathroom, you seemed totally fine"

He stood by the door, holding my precious guitar and had that look in his eyes that told me he was totally serious about it. He wanted me to sing to him. Jesus.

"It doesn't work like that for me. I don't sing in the presence of people that I know"

"Are you scared of me?"

"God, of course no"

He kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin so that our eyes locked, looking me in the eyes so intently I almost got lost in his brown eyes.

"Then do this for me, please. Skye. I love the sound of your voice. I want to hear you sing again. Please"

I couldn't say 'No' to him. I just couldn't say no.

"Okay. But just for you"

His face lit up the moment I said it and his smile made me smile too.

"Look at Agent Grant Ward, all smiles just because a girl agreed to sing to him" I said, trying to tease him.

"Not just any girl" he said looking at me with a piercing look.

He handed me my guitar and sat on the bed in front of me.

"Surprise me, princess"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you're a princess to me"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that"

I looked at him and tried to find something in his face, something that was different, something that was the reason that caused him to change. Then I looked into his eyes and I saw it. Love. As simple as that.

I already had just the perfect song in mind. Something that reminded me of him, of us. A bit anxious but still with a small smile on my face, I got ready to play the song. Our song, I decided.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
>But I<br>Kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<em>

I started singing, looking him right in the eyes, not breaking our eye contact, singing just for him. Even my voice sounded a bit different to me, somewhat better, the song sounded more beautiful, probably because I was singing it to someone who meant so much to me, someone who wanted to hear me sing, someone who appreciated the song, my voice, and just me.

The first time I was singing for someone important, someone I loved, and that someone turned out to be Grant Ward. Never in a million years would I think something like that might happen. Today was a special day.

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

Once again Grant was mesmerized by her voice. Her voice, the most beautiful sound in the world. And she was singing just for him. His Skye was singing for him. Yes, his Skye, his Rookie, his girl. She was his and he wasn't letting her go.

And once again, the song totally made sense. It was the song about them. It was their song. Never before did songs make sense to Grant Ward but certain hacktivist had burst into his life and turned everything upside down. And the weirdest thing was, he didn't mind it at all, moreover, he wouldn't change anything in the mess she's made for the world.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be<em>

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you<br>I know it's no good  
>And I could wait patiently, but<br>I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

Watching her play and sing, the way her body moved, the way she kept staring at him with these astoundingly beautiful eyes of hers, he couldn't help thinking that she was perfect in every way possible. How could he never see that before? He was such a fool. She was right there, every day, right in front of his eyes and he still failed to see her, to see her in the way he saw her now.

Also the chemistry between them that has been there from the very beginning, he failed to notice it too. From the very day he kidnapped her and led her, holding her arm tightly, up the ramp, into the bus, from that interrogation, the sparks were right there. He's been in love with her from the very beginning.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
>And watch the lights go wild<br>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<em>

_And lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow<br>I'm captivated by you, baby  
>Like a fireworks show<em>

Okay, these two lines really made him smile. He should really surprise her and use it sometime. It was the truth, after all.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_And the sparks fly  
>Oh, baby, smile<br>And the sparks fly._

As soon as she finished he leaned in and kissed her senseless, starting a fireworks show in his head, as well as in hers, feeling the happiest man on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>So! what do you think, guys?<strong>

**thank you for reading xxx**


	4. Everything Has Changed

**Heyyyy sorry it took so long! First, I wanted to finish my other story and then I got totally obsessed with Doctor Who and couldn't stop watching hehehe**

**Anyways, I hope you peeps enjoy this chapter! The song Everything Has Changed was suggested by TexannaRose. I hope you like what I did with it!;) **

* * *

><p>In the morning I was woken up by the sound of his voice but it wasn't like all the previous times when he would knock on my door and say it's time for training. This time his voice was incredibly soft and gentle and it made me smile because I loved the way his voice sounded, meant just for me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt weird tingling in my stomach.<p>

"Wake up, Rookie"

I felt his hand on my waist holding me close and the other was stroking my cheek lightly.

He spoke again in the same low and soft voice as before: "Skye… If you get out of bed now you might have time for breakfast before training"

When I finally opened my eyes and saw his face I felt so happy I thought I'd die of happiness. I gave him a wide smile and he smiled back at me, pressing a kiss on my forehead. I've never seen him smile so much.

Waking up next to him made a morning so different and so much better. And sleeping snuggled next to him was a true bliss. Once I wrapped myself around him I felt like never letting go. Who would think Grant would turn out to be a great snuggler?

"Good morning, sunshine"

Saying that he leaned in and gave me a sweet lingering kiss on the lips.

"Morning. Did you say something about breakfast?"

He chuckled and bringing me closer to him kissed my shoulder.

"Is my Rookie hungry? Did I tire you out last night?"

Still a bit sleepy I murmured:

"You did. You exhausted me. Maybe we could skip training for just one day? And stay in bed for a little bit longer…"

"You wish. Things have changed between us but on the professional level everything is the same. You are not talking me into skipping your training, miss"

Disappointed, I pouted and looked at him with my sad eyes. I was in no mood for training today. I was in the mood for other, much more enjoyable things…

Grant's expression became serious and he spoke in a firm voice, which meant I was not to argue about that.

"Skye. Stop it. I'm just trying to protect you and you know that. Skipping training is out of the question"

"Okay, mister Fun-Machine…"

As soon as he dragged me out of bed we headed for the kitchen that was still surprisingly empty for 7 in the morning. Something was missing and this something were Fitzsimmons.

Grant started making breakfast, shocking me by his unexpected ability to cook. I smiled a happy smile because Grant Ward was making me breakfast.

"You're making me breakfast? How adorable"

"Well, I thought I shouldn't let you starve and then collapse in our training session"

"Oh, stop making excuses. It's still adorable. You're my adorable boyfriend. So whatcha making?"

"You'll see"

I frowned. I didn't like it when he wasn't telling me everything, even as simple as what he was making me, us, for breakfast. So I slid from the stool I was sitting on and approached him from behind, pressing myself against his back and wrapping my arms around his torso. I heard him sigh and then say in a tense voice:

"Skye, if you don't stop it you are going to stay hungry"

"Waaard, what are you cooking?"

I hugged him closer inhaling his scent while doing that and making him tell me what I wanted to know.

"Pancakes, Skye. I'm making pancakes. Now be a good girl and take a seat"

I giggled because I got my way and kissed his back before leaving him to his cooking and walking back to where I'd sat before.

Later when we were sitting side by side eating blueberry pancakes that were beyond delicious (I should ask him where he learnt how to cook) Fitzsimmons joined us, which forced him to stop kissing my knuckles and let go of my hand (he got pretty distracted from breakfast but I didn't mind).

After saying good morning to us Leo noticed the blueberry pancakes and didn't hesitate to take one and stuff his mouth with it while Jemma was making tea for both of them, throwing occasional glances at me and Grant. I swear she could sense something like this from a mile. When Leo finished the pancake he grabbed another one and asked:

"These pancakes are fantastic. Skye, I'd never think you could cook"

I looked at him in confusion. I was pretty sure I couldn't make pancakes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Fitz, but I didn't make these pancakes"

Fitz suddenly stopped chewing and said:

"Who made these then?"

I looked adoringly at the man sitting beside me.

"My S.O. here has more skills than you think. And he's full of surprises"

I couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the cheek. If it weren't for Fitzsimmons I would have given him a proper kiss and not just one and I thought that I'd do just that as soon as we were on our own.

"Wow. He never cooked before. And he just smiled. Something is off"

Oh, yeah, Fitz. Everything is off. Grant has gone soft on me but it's just the top of the iceberg. Jemma giggled but tried to mask it. I bet she saw the change.

Then he asked: "Wait, since when are you two not fighting?"

I was about to answer "Since last night" but stopped myself in time. Not failing to notice I couldn't think of anything to say, Grant answered instead.

"We had a talk and resolved our misunderstanding. Right, Rookie?"

I couldn't not notice how the tone of his voice changed when he asked me that and the way he smiled at me softly. I smiled right back, fully aware this wasn't going unnoticed by Jemma.

"Just like he said"

We successfully finished our pancakes and before getting up from his stool he asked me:

"Coffee?"

"Yep. Thank you"

So he got up and put a gentle kiss on my forehead and it was so natural that I seriously forgot about Fitzsimmons in the room who were very much there staring at us in amazement. And I bet he didn't think about Fitzsimmons either.

In the end all four of us were sitting drinking our tea and coffee when Jemma started talking about her dream, again.

"You know it's weird how I had a Taylor Swift dream again last night"

Leo turned to face her with wide eyes:

"You too? Well isn't it strange?"

I turned my head to Grant, my eyes wide. Not again!

He chuckled but took my hand and squeezed it in reassurance. I whispered in his ear: "This is all because of you!"

"Oh I think this is the good kind of strange, Fitz! This is fate telling us we're soul mates"

"So which one was it this time, Jems? Although, wait, let me guess!"

I don't know how but they managed to say "Sparks Fly" at the same time. Although why am I even surprised?

I closed my eyes. I was glad they seriously believed these songs were just dreams. I was safe, for now.

When we got down to the cargo bay which was empty I lunged myself at Ward kissing him senseless. I've missed his lips on mine although it's been hardly an hour since we kissed last. He reacted fast and kissed me back, pressing my body flush against his, his hands under my top, my hands in his hair.

I thought about how he had changed in such a short period of time, how WE changed. The way I used to see Ward and the way I saw him now had nothing in common. The relationship between us altered so fast. It was almost impossible to believe that he was now holding me so tight that the oxygen seemed to leave my lungs and was kissing me as if the world was going to end.

I couldn't help giggling. I bet if I had told him a couple of months back that something like this would happen we would just laugh me in the face and say "Not in a million years". Yet here he was, his hot firm body against mine, his hands roaming under my shirt bringing butterflies in the pit of my stomach and making me whimper, I could feel him with every cell of my body. He wanted me, needed me just the way I wanted and needed him. I could literally feel he loved me. It was in the way he held me, pinning me to himself tightly but with great care, in the way he kissed me passionately but so gently at the same time, in the way his hands touched my skin as if I was extremely precious, in the way he looked at me with so much love in his eyes. His eyes, every time I looked him in the eyes I got lost in them, there was so much depth, so much emotion, everything I needed to find was there. Damn it, I was in too deep.

Hearing me giggling, he reluctantly pulled away to look at my face, his hands wrapping around my waist, still under the shirt, and I could feel my skin tingle from his touch.

"Why are you giggling, Rookie?"

I continued giggling. That different side of Ward was definitely fun to see.

"What's so funny?"

I looked down, trying not to laugh but failing.

"You"

"Me?"

He spoke in a voice that said I was in for some trouble. Then just like last night he suddenly grabbed me bridal style, making me scream from surprise. Next I was thrown onto the mats and his body was on top of mine, preventing any escape, which had become a thing of his to capture me like that. Not that I minded, I'd never mind that, who would. But then his hands moved to my ribs and started tickling me, taking me completely by surprise and making me squeal like a little girl.

"Ward, please stop!"

"You think this is gonna stop me, Rookie? You are so wrong"

He proceeded with the tickling, his hands moving up to my neck making me squirm and scream for mercy. Then I collected myself and brought my hand to that sensitive spot behind his ear. This made him remove one of his hands from my body but only for a short while. He grabbed my wrist, then the other one and pinned them together with one hand, holding them so tight I had no chance of breaking free.

I screamed at the top of my lungs: "Grant, please, let me go, I'm begging you!"

He just laughed and placed a soft lingering kiss on my cheek. When his hand moved to tickle me again, we heard Coulson's voice:

"I was told you two were training. But I can see you've found a new way of using the mats. Having a good time, I see"

We both turned our heads to the sound of his voice and Ward released moved off my body in a flash, his face getting slightly flushed. We got up and just stood there looking at AC.

"Sorry, AC" was all I managed to utter, shocked that he'd walked on us at the moment Ward was on top of me, holding down my wrists above my head.

"I was trying to teach Skye how to get out of…"

He clearly didn't quite know how to explain why he was on top of me, tickling me with no intention of stopping but AC interrupted him before he could say something hardly believable.

"Agent Ward, I don't think tickling Skye to death could be called training so you needn't make anything up"

"But sir…"

"Don't sir me, Ward. I am not a fool. I can see what's going on between you two. I'm glad you and Skye finally resolved that thing between you. You've been driving the whole bus crazy. And as long as you two get along I don't mind your romantic involvement. So congratulations. Aren't you two cute?"

He gave us a smile and turned to leave, leaving us completely dumbfounded. It hasn't been even a day since we became an item and our boss already knew about us.

Grant spoke, disbelief in his voice: "Did he just say we're cute?"

A smile spread on my face as I looked up and said: "He totally did. And he's right, we're totally cute"

I looked at him adoringly and pulled his cheek.

"You're so cute. I'm not sure if I can call you Robot anymore…"

"Great to know. Now it's time for your training, Rookie"

I've been getting better at combat training and training in general and was proud that I could throw Grant to the mats more and more times. I could see he was proud too when I performed a pretty good move and shoved him to the mats.

"Great job, Rookie" he said as he lay on the mats again and I was sitting on top of him, looking down and smiling wickedly, knowing that I was in control now. I knew he was strong enough to shove me off him but I also knew he wouldn't do it and even if he did it would be purely to check how fast my reaction would be.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, and a well-deserved one" he said, pulling me close and giving me a gentle lingering kiss on the lips.

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done to my Grant?"

"You shouldn't complain, Rookie"

Oh, man, I'd never say a word of complaint. I was really loving this Grant, caring and loving and gentle. But I loved him even before he'd gone all soft on me. Since that day he dragged me to the bus I've been falling more and more in love with him. The thing was that I hadn't even noticed that before the moment I realized I was irrevocably in love with him.

"I never would. I like you going all soft"

He closed his eyes and sighed as he heard me say the word 'soft', which I was absolutely sure he would never refer to himself. He was firm on the outside, yes but on the inside he was such a softie. That moment I knew I trusted him with my life and that he was never going to hurt me. It was that feeling I had, deep in my heart, I knew when I looked him in the eyes that he loved me and cared about me too much and Grant Ward never let his loved ones get hurt. I felt amazing, safe and protected.

"Only on you, baby. Just you"

"Happy to hear that"

Smiling like an idiot because he was all mine and he made me so happy I leaned down to kiss him but he was first to attack my lips making me whimper.

When after a long overwhelmingly passionate kiss we had to pull apart for air I realized something.

"Oh my god!"

He looked at me with concern and asked: "What is it, Rookie?"

"You're my S.O."

I put emphasis on the word S.O. but he didn't get it and just stared at me in confusion.

"I am. Is that a problem?"

I giggled at him. He looked adorable with that expression of total confusion on his face. I went to explain it to him:

"No! I mean you are my supervising officer, yes, but you are also my significant other now. My S.O."

He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I am glad that's not a problem but that doesn't mean you are allowed to disobey my orders. Especially on missions. Is that clear, Rookie?"

"Yes, sir!"

I wasn't entirely sure I could do that but right now arguing was the last thing I wanted to do. Speaking about to-do's. I had one good song in mind (I always did. Almost for every situation I could find an appropriate song, that's just the way I was).

I got up taking both his hands and trying to pull him up with me but he didn't even move from his spot on the mats.

"Come on, Grant. I've got an idea"

Finally he got up from the mats and reluctantly let me pull him towards the staircase. I took his hand and led him to his bunk where my guitar currently was. When we entered the bunk he got it the wrong way, he smirked at me and his hands went under my shirt, his lips meeting mine. Not that I minded but I had a bit different plans right now.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, putting my hands on his chest.

"Sorry. That wasn't exactly what I meant"

He gave out a low groan and complained: "Such a tease"

I took my precious guitar that was leaning against the wall and looked at him with a smile.

"Fancy another song? I've got one in mind"

"Since when are you comfortable with singing in front of me?"

"Last night, obviously. Didn't think it that scary. So?"

Last night when I agreed to sing to him I realized that it didn't bother me at all. In fact, I really enjoyed singing to Grant. I trusted him more than I thought I did and he made me feel so special. I wasn't afraid to open up to him anymore or sing to him. Everything he told me last night and everything he did made me see his true feelings, made me see he really loved me. He helped me overcome the fear of singing to someone I know.

His face lit up with a smile and he said: "I'd love you to sing me a song, Skye"

I didn't waste any time, just took his hand and off we went (rather ran) to the living area that was deserted and I hoped no one would pass by.

I sat on the coach crossing my legs and he sat right beside me. I turned to face him and when I did his face was suddenly inches from mine and then his lips claimed mine unexpectedly, making my head spin from the sensation of his lips suddenly on mine and his tongue in my mouth. I didn't have it in me to pull away, the only thought I had was "This feels so good, why should I stop it?" so I just clenched his shirt pulling him as close to me as possible and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away I didn't move, just took deep breaths. He was so good at this, who would think he was not actually a robot? No, definitely not a robot.

"You can sing that song now"

When I didn't react he said: "Skye? Are you gonna let go of my shirt?"

It was only when he said it that I realized my hands were still clenching his shirt. Things that man did to me! All it took was his kiss or just a touch and I forgot where I was or what I was doing.

I let go of his shirt, straightening it out and trying not to giggle.

"Your fault. Kissing me like this has its consequences"

He snorted, his hand going to my thigh and slowly moving upwards.

"Like what?"

He was doing this again. He just couldn't keep his hands away from my body, could he? Well, truth be told, I'd never dare to complain.

"Like that"

Saying that, I jumped forward at him, knocking him so that he fell on his back and I was on top of him, kissing him senseless. He answered the kiss after a while and wrapped his arms around me when he came to his senses after me jumping at him so out of the blue.

Eventually after a heated make out session on the coach I took my guitar again and prepared to sing, Ward sitting in front of me and waiting not so patiently while I was tuning the guitar.

Finally I was ready and started playing the melody, then started the song.

All I knew this morning when I woke  
>Is I know something now<br>know something now  
>I didn't before<br>And all I've seen  
>since 18 hours ago<br>is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
>I just want to know you better know<br>you better know  
>you better now<br>I just want to know you better know  
>you better know you better now<p>

Grant didn't know how she knew so many songs that fitted them and their situation so perfectly. He'd never actually thought his life would turn out to be a lyrics of some love song. He never expected or hoped to find someone he'd fall in love with, let alone head over heels in love or someone who'd feel so right or be the love of his life. Because right now he felt all of it. Songs started making sense and he had this feeling he'd never had before that she was the one. She was the girl he'd been waiting for all his life to come and save him and make him better and stay with him forever, although he'd never thought he'd been waiting for anyone, of course, and the old him would never admit it even if he had.

I just want to know you better know  
>you better know<br>you better now  
>I just want to know you<br>know you  
>know you<p>

Cause all I know is we said hello  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday  
>is everything has changed<p>

Everything has changed. They changed. They were one whole now, pieces of a puzzle finally coming together, as she would say. His rookie, his sweet girl. How come he tortured her so much before realizing what they were? The way he treated her before realizing he was a fool was terrible. But he was going to make it up to her. He'd do anything for her but it was better she didn't know he would do absolutely anything to make her happy and to please her because knowing his Rookie she would end up using it to her advantage.

Home, finally he's found his home. It was where Skye was. Just looking into her beautiful eyes and seeing that sparkle made him the happiest man on earth. It was almost like magic because how could one person wake so many feelings in him? The answer was simple: Skye. That impossible, stubborn, super talkative and cheerful girl who succeeded in turning his world upside down. The opposites do really attract.

And all my walls stood tall,  
>painted blue<br>But I'll take 'em down  
>take 'em down<br>and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach  
>is butterflies the beautiful kind<br>Making up for lost time,  
>taking flight<br>making me feel right

How many times he tried to make me talk to him and I refused to even listen to him because I was afraid and thought he might hate me? But he did it anyway, he went and knocked down all my walls and in the end made me impossibly happy. How could it be?

Never in my life I've loved anyone so much or felt feelings so intense that my mind stopped working. Until I made Grant Ward, that is. The man who brought butterflies to my stomach and made me feel special and loved. It was amazing how RIGHT we were, me and Grant. It was as if we were made to be together and I was all for believing it, that I was his and he was mine and we belonged together.

I just want to know you better know  
>you better know<br>you better now  
>I just want to know you better know<br>you better know  
>you better now<br>I just want to know you better know  
>you better know<br>you better now  
>I just want to know you<br>know you  
>know you<p>

Cause all I know is we said hello  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name,  
>everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday  
>is everything has changed<p>

Come back and tell me why  
>I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time<br>And meet me there tonight  
>And let me know that it's not all in my mind<p>

I have to admit that I had to pinch myself several times to check I wasn't dreaming when he kissed me and when he told me he loved me. It felt surreal. The tough agent Grant Ward going all soft and gentle all of a sudden and telling he loved me.

Grant has changed and it was very obvious, or maybe he just let me see the other side of him, the soft and caring one. Whenever he touched me and his hands were on my body holding me so gently, or when he looked at me with that look filled with love, whenever he was with me, it was the best feeling in the world.

I just want to know you better know  
>you better know<br>you better now  
>I just want to know you<br>know you  
>know you<p>

Cause all I know is we said hello  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name,  
>everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday  
>is everything has changed<p>

All I know is we said hello  
>So dust off your highest hopes<br>All I know is pouring rain  
>And everything has changed<br>All I know is a newfound grace  
>All my days,<br>I'll know your face

All he knew was that he wanted his Rookie with him, always, wanted to know her better, better than anyone, to be the one she trusted most, the person she could tell anything to and never ever let her go. Because she was his and only his and that was never going to change.

Little did the happy couple know that they weren't the only ones in the living area and Ward wasn't the only one listening to Skye's song…

* * *

><p><strong>Woooopseyyy seems someone was listening! <strong>

**that would be a surprise ;)**


	5. Jump Then Fall

**Here's the final (maybe) chapter! Final for now, I am not sure this story is finished yet but there won't be an update for quite some time.**

**Sorry for making you wait! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Go on, read it;)**

* * *

><p>Neither Skye nor Ward were aware of the other people in the room behind their backs who just happened to hear Skye singing. The other four team members were hiding nearby, shocked by what they'd just experienced.<p>

Jemma tried to pick up her jaw that had dropped to the floor but wasn't succeeding in doing so.

"Skye sings? AND plays the guitar?"

Leo was almost as shocked as his science twin, his eyes were like plates and he looked very much like a monkey.

"I swear she never stops surprising me in most unexpected ways. Remember when she flipped that guy? And that one time she started speaking Spanish?"

Coulson and May were silent for a considerably long time, then Coulson said:

"She has such an amazing voice. I wonder how come we discovered that talent of hers just now"

May tried to explain it to the man, making Fitzsimmons turn their heads in her direction when she finally spoke:

"You can't find out everything about a girl at once, Philip. A girl has got to have something to keep to herself"

"I have to agree. Girls aren't always so easy, sir"

Coulson looked in the direction where Skye and her boyfriend S.O. were sitting and said with a smile on his face:

"I always knew that one was special. She proved to be worth the risk"

With these words, he left for his office, May following him closely behind.

Fitzsimmons were left on their own and didn't lose any time to discuss something.

Leo looked at his Jems with a sad look in his eyes and said:

"So all these Taylor Swift songs weren't in our dreams… Does it mean we aren't soul mates?"

Jemma saw how disappointed Leo had got about nothing at all (because no matter what they've always been soul mates) and tried to cheer him up. He looked like a very sad monkey that was denied bananas.

"Oh Fitz, of course we are and you know it! Look at it that way: we have our personal Taylor Swift on the bus!"

Fitz's face lightened up in a second making Jemma smile.

"You're right! We have our personal entertainer who's going to sing beautiful songs to us with her beautiful voice! Oh I love you so much, Jems, you're a genius!"

"Oh you're pretty genius yourself, Fitz, thank you!"

A short while later Fitzsimmons realized they had to get back to the lab before they were discovered by the couple who seemed to have become very close these past days and they didn't want to be found and be accused of eavesdropping. But they definitely weren't forgetting what they had heard a short while back. They were going to confront Skye and Ward and make the two tell them everything about Skye's secret that currently only Grant had been trusted with and also their new relationship.

When I finished the song and put the guitar away I saw my Grant looking at me in that special way that made all my insides melt, which in turn made me feel like a huge ice-cream melting in the sun.

I sent him a quizzical look but he still kept looking at me with those love eyes. I asked:

"What?"

"You're beautiful. And you have an amazing voice. I love you and damn I wanna kiss you so much right now"

I giggled and bit my lower lip. All these words coming from HIM were overwhelming and I just couldn't stop looking at him and smiling like an idiot. God, I loved him too much. I was so in love I swear I could never get this out of my system even if I tried.

His hand slowly moved to rest on my waist, then started moving me closer and closer to him. My heart was racing, his touch and his voice were doing that to me. I was literally drunk without even drinking any alcohol.

"What is there so funny, you little minx?" he asked, his eyes looking directly into mine, his hand on my waist pulling me closer and closer.

"You are adorable, you know it? And I didn't think it was possible to love you even more but I do now. I love you, my S.O. boyfriend"

Finally he pulled my body flush to himself and I knew he could feel my racing heart. Then he crashed his lips into mine and for a few minutes the outside world stopped existing. I moved to his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck tightly, and his arms held me even tighter, one hand in my hair and the other on my waist pinning me to himself. His hold was so strong as if he thought I was going to break away and run. As if!

When he pulled away and I pressed my forehead into his, he said:

"You have no idea how much I love YOU, baby. I love you so much I am very close to going crazy"

Saying that, he put a soft lingering kiss on my forehead, his hand still in my hair.

"You've been making me go bananas for a long time, Robot"

"I have to say, Rookie, you're quite a handful. You've been torturing me from the very beginning. But I wouldn't change anything for the world"

"Now I am taking you to my bunk, miss. Or else Coulson is going to walk on us again and god knows what he'd see this time because I have no control of what I'm doing when I'm with you"

"Did my Robot just admit to losing control of the situation?"

"In this case you should take care, Rookie. Considering you are the one to experience that"

"Sorry to disappoint you but you can't intimidate me, Turbo"

Suddenly we were moving and I realized he had got up and set off towards his bunk and I was still wrapped around him.

I squealed: "WARD!"

We were by the door to his bunk and he said "Shut up, Rookie" before pressing me to the door and kissing me senseless. Oh, how I loved when he did that!

When we finally got out of his bunk after making love god knows how many times, all was quiet on the bus. We headed for the kitchen and were relieved there was no one there, which meant we didn't have to hide and pretend everything was the same between us.

We didn't manage to get to the fridge because Grant attacked my lips and I couldn't think of a single reason to pull away. Instead I just wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him as close as possible to myself and thinking just how happy he made me feel. I loved it when he kissed me. I loved him with all my heart.

So when he pulled away I said it to him again, a huge smile on my face: "I love you, my dear Robot"

"I love you too, Rookie. I guess you'll never stop calling me that"

"There's nothing bad in that nickname. You're my Robot, even if you're not like other robots. You're my special Robot"

"Whatever you say, baby"

With these words, he put a gentle kiss on my forehead and walked to the fridge.

After having dinner we moved to the coaches in the living area and it was only after hours of snuggling that I remembered about my poor guitar. My poor guitar that we had left right there by the coaches earlier in the day.

Suddenly I sat up detaching myself from Grant and started looking frantically around the room. The guitar was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to panic.

Soon I heard his concerned voice and felt his warm hand on my back.

"Skye, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My guitar! It's gone! Of course I'm not okay!"

I started running around the room looking everywhere and hoping to find it somewhere. Maybe I had hidden it somewhere and just didn't remember doing that? Because if it wasn't there what would it mean? Did someone take it? Oh god, I'm screwed.

"Baby, you need to calm down. It's gonna be fine"

"Oh, no! If someone had found it… Oh hell! What am I gonna do if one of them had taken it?"

It was definitely not in the room. My situation was getting worse by the second.

"What am I gonna say to the others when they figure out the guitar is mine?"

"Tell them the truth, what else? Skye, baby, you don't need to be scared. You're an amazing singer! And you play the guitar really great! They're gonna love it"

"Grant, you don't know that! You just say it to make me feel better and because you love me"

"Absolutely not"

"What? You don't love me?"

Ward suddenly felt angry at her for even thinking he didn't love her but calmed himself down quickly because he saw she was in a very insecure and vulnerable state and he knew one thing: he had to make her understand that she was much more than she thought she was, that she was special and talented and that she needed to have confidence in herself.

He put his palm on her cheek tenderly and looked her in the eyes, wishing that she saw the sincerity of his words and the love in his eyes.

"God, no! Don't be stupid. Of course I love you and you know it! I mean I didn't say it to make you feel better. I said it to make you realize you don't have a reason to be scared or ashamed. You are so special, you just don't see it yourself. I'd never lie to you, Skye. Please, trust me"

I looked into his eyes and got stunned by what I saw. Looking in his beautiful and deep eyes I immediately realized he was telling the truth. He truly believed I was special. I could say how much he loved me just by looking into his eyes, it was all there. The way he looked at me with so much love in his eyes, I could faint from the rain of feelings he was giving me. But I didn't because he also gave me the strength to stay strong and not to fall.

He made me change my mind once again. I trusted him, trusted him enough to believe him when he said it's fine to let the others know my secret. And to think that just yesterday I was nowhere near ready to tell that secret to any of them! Impossible. What that man did to me. Love was a powerful weapon.

I said: "You know I do trust you"

"Then believe me when I say you have an amazing voice. And I love it so much by the way. And I love you"

Saying that, he put a soft kiss on my cheek, then another one on the other cheek and losing control started trailing kisses down my neck. I gathered all my will power and pulled away from him, promising myself to continue this later in his bunk.

"Let's go find my guitar. I bet Fitzsimmons have it"

"Oh I bet they do"

Hand in hand, we walked in the direction of the lab, prepared to interrogate our Intelligence. I was pretty sure those two weren't going to give up without a good fight.

Okay now I think my guitar got kidnapped…

We walked into the lab where Fitzsimmons weren't doing their usual sciency stuff but were actually drinking tea. Weird. Something was definitely off. I looked up at Grant who had the same confused expression on his face. He looked at me too and I could say by his look that he had no idea what was going on here. But I already had a feeling that Fitzsimmons weren't innocent at all. In fact, everything here screamed they were guilty. Just the way they were holding their mugs, slowly seeping their tea and having those dominating looks on their damn cute faces.

Finally Jemma put down her mug and greeted us:

"Hey you lovebirds"

My eyes got wide and my eyebrows went up up up… What was that? Suddenly I realized my hand was still in his and I hurried to pull my hand out of his grasp, earning a growl of dissatisfaction from him in return, and hiding it behind my back and trying to act as if nothing happened.

I asked her innocently: "What? Why are you calling us that?"

"Oh come on! We are not stupid! You've been acting all lovey-dovey around each other! You two are adorable, right Fitz?"

Jemma nudged her Fitz and threw us her I-know-everything look. Damn, we were busted. We have hardly started dating and the whole bus already knew. Were we that obvious?

I guess when you are in love like we are it is hardly possible not to show it though. The feeling is all-consuming. Never did I think it was possible to fall so madly in love. But it was all worth it in the end because I got HIM and he was everything I ever needed.

I looked up to look at him and see his reaction. Was he ready to admit his feelings for me to the whole bus?

Unexpectedly, he spoke with determination and confidence in his voice:

"Yes. Me and Skye are together now"

Saying that, he took my hand in his again and turned to look at me with a huge smile on his face, making me mirror his smile.

In a moment, he put a soft loving kiss on the top of my head and added:

"It's hard to deny"

Fitz commented:

"I swear you two are completely adorbs and she's totally got you wrapped around her little finger"

That earned him a stare from Ward and another nudge from Simmons, and he stopped himself from saying anything else.

I smiled in satisfaction. If I really had my Robot around my finger… hmm what if it really was like that? It would mean I could make him do anything, right? Anything. How cool!

"Don't even think about it, Rookie"

I jumped as I heard him warn me as if he had heard my thoughts.

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about:

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ward"

"Knowing you, Princess, that's not how everything actually is. And I told you to call me Grant"

"But I love your last name too! But I could totally call you my cuddly bear"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to restrain himself from saying something that could potentially hurt her. She was just being his Skye after all.

"I could also call you baby boo or baby cakes or Grantie boo or pookie…"

Grant said in a tense voice, struggling not to blow up:

"Skye, please, will you stop?"

Jemma just cooed at us:

"Awwww just look at you two"

Wishing to annoy my adorable boyfriend whom I loved so much just a little bit more, I continued my list of names for him:

"Oh, I know, what about Jellybear? Kissyface? Mr Muscleman? Pumpkin pie? My Wardsuperman? Oh, Teddy bear! No, wait, Pudding pop!"

That only made his eyes get wider with every new nickname that I quickly invented. I thought all of them were good and really suited him. Or should I say my Grantie boo?

"Skye, please. Just call me Grant or Ward, I don't mind"

"No, no, noooope. Too late. I already like your new names, Grantie boo"

He turned to Fitzsimmons with an annoyed expression and asked them:

"Oh, no, please tell me this isn't happening"

Fitz looked at him with a little bit of pity because mostly he enjoyed the performance that Skye and Grant gave them and answered:

"Oh it is SO happening, Mr Pumpkin"

The next words that my boyfriend said made me burst out with laughter.

"I highly recommend you to take this back, Mr Monkey"

I thought I had to cut in before they started a bus war.

"Guys, guys! Stop it. Let's get to business already"

Grant said:

"Don't try to change the topic, cuddle muffin"

My eyes nearly popped out. He was never into this kind of pet names. How cute was my Teddy bear?

"You are really adorable. I love you"

"I love you two, you little minx"

He put a gentle kiss on my lips and it was so quick he nearly made me whimper for more.

I sucked it up and finally addressed our inseparable couple:

"So, to the business. You took something that doesn't belong to you"

Fitzsimmons exchanged some meaningful looks and Jemma said:

"What could you possibly mean, Skye?"

I opened my mouth to speak but heard Ward's irritated voice instead:

"Oh will you stop playing stupid? Just give her the guitar back! That's an order"

"Are you seriously giving us orders? We don't have to obey, you know you've only got one rookie"

I was indeed his only rookie and never in hell would I agree to him having another one. He was mine and only mine. I was possessive like that. My Grant. My snuggly S.O.

"And I'm proud to be the only one. I wouldn't accept any more. I am one and only"

He just looked at me and said:

"There's never gonna be any others, Rookie"

"There better not, Robot!"

He just looked at me in disbelief and shook his head slightly. I knew there was never gonna be another trainee. First, I'd never allow it. Second, I'll stay with him forever and be the only rookie he has ever had. Third, well, I knew he wouldn't want another rookie. I mean I was the only one he needed and I was the best rookie in the world. Obviously.

"Okay, so where's my Rookie's instrument?"

Hearing that, Jemma got all excited and exclaimed:

"Oh, THAT! You mean Taylor Swift's guitar? Cuz apparently we've got our personal Taylor Swift on the bus!"

Did she just call me their Taylor Swift? Taylor Swift is a great singer. I wish I were at least a little bit as good as her. She was the closest thing to a role model that I had.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Ward said, smiling a charming smile at me:

"Baby, of course that was a compliment. Have you heard yourself sing? You are magnificent!"

Fitzsimmons nodded enthusiastically and started speaking really fast:

"Damn right! You impressed us so much, Skye!"

"And inspired us!"

"We love it when you sing!"

"You have a true talent!"

"Why haven't you told us earlier?"

Those two were adorable. I just hope I helped them realize their true feelings for each other. But wait, when and where could they hear me sing if not in a dream? Have they heard me?

Grant wrapped his right arm around my waist bringing me to himself and whispered in my ear while Fitzsimmons kept on talking: "See? You've got quite some fans here"

When they calmed down for a moment I thought it was my chance to speak again and ask for my guitar.

"Where's my guitar, guys? You gotta give it back"

Jemma looked at me with a wicked smile on her face and then threw Fitz a knowing look before speaking:

"Well, we sort of kidnapped your guitar and we won't give it back that easily"

Fitz continued as if they had the same thoughts. Just like twins, except, they were much more than just best friends or brother and sister.

"We suggest we exchange it for something we want"

I looked at the two disbelievingly, then turned to look at my boyfriend for moral support. There could be nothing good that Fitzsimmons could want from me.

"What could you possibly want for my guitar?"

"Well, that's actually very simple. We want you to sing to us. Five songs. We get to decide when we want you to sing them"

"What? Are you serious?"

"As serious as we could get"

"But that's… unfair!"

"But do you want your guitar back?"

"YES!"

Leo concluded as if it was the simplest thing in the world:

"Well then you gotta sing those songs to us! Isn't it simple?"

I couldn't believe they were so impudent. Asking me to sing to them by blackmailing me! Those bastards! They have my precious guitar!

"You are… you are… blackmailing me!"

"No. Actually it's guitar hostage taking and we are negotiating"

I looked at Grant again asking for help with the pleading look I gave him.

He got the message and said:

"Guys. I am warning you. If you don't give my Rookie her guitar back you are gonna have to deal with me"

I smiled in satisfaction, proud to have such a lovely and loving boyfriend. I loved him so much it was almost impossible to describe it in words.

I said in a cool voice, fighting the urge to kiss him senseless right there and then:

"Yeah. Listen to him"

They just had their poker faces on and said in unison:

"Five songs or nothing"

It sounded suspiciously like that parrot in Home Alone 3 movie constantly saying "Two or nothing".

"Yeah, either you sing or you don't and we keep your guitar. Your choice"

"And we're not afraid of Ward. We have our own weapons" said Jemma pointing back at their lab equipment with her eyes.

I couldn't help exclaiming, feeling as if I was pushed into the corner:

"That's just plain rude!"

"Why don't you want to sing to us, Skye?"

"It's not that. I just hate being pushed around"

"We're not pushing you around, we just want you to open up to us and to sing cuz you're really great at it"

"Skye, they are right. You know you have nothing to be afraid of"

"Why would you think I'm afraid?"

Ward, as the most reasonable one, decided to prove his point, of course:

"Because everything just points at it. You hid it from everyone on the bus you could sing and owned a guitar until I heard you sing by chance, and then you also refused to sing in front of me when I asked you first"

"I told you I wasn't comfortable with singing in front of the people I know"

He gave me a tender look and put his hand on my upper arm holding it gently.

"Yeah, you did, which just proves that you are afraid of something and mask it as being uncomfortable. You feel insecure. But Skye, we love you and you needn't fear us"

Well, that was ridiculous. I didn't fear any of them.

"I do not fear any of you!"

"Then you should be fine with singing those five songs to us" he said and chuckling pulled me to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and smiled contentedly. Being wrapped around him like that made everything better.

That was until I realized what he just said. Did he just take Fitzsimmons' side? How could he! My own boyfriend!

"What? You're on their side? You're supposed to support ME!" I screeched.

"I'm supposed to do what is better for you and I am doing just that. You need to get rid of that fear, Skye. Trust me"

He put a lingering kiss on my temple, his hand still around my waist.

Fitzsimmons were made beyond excited by the fact that Ward supported them now. Wide smiles appeared on their faces and they were very close to bouncing. It seemed they needed so little to be happy. Just some girl singing some cheesy songs to them.

"Me and Fitz suggest we meet in the living area in five. We bring your guitar and you sing a song of your choice. How about that?"

"Fine. But I have one condition too"

"Whatever you want. It'll be fine with us"

Without even asking about my condition and accepting it so easily, they rushed to the doors and left me and Grant behind.

That was just great for me that they didn't bother to know what I wanted from them because what I wanted them to do was pretty huge.

I was snuggling to my dear S.O. boyfriend on the coach, trailing light kisses on his face and neck, when Leo and Jems burst in with my guitar.

Seeing my guitar again my eyes lightened up immediately and my hands reached for it automatically.

"You need to be careful leaving it like that all over the bus" Jemma warned me giving me my instrument back.

The guitar safely back in my hands, I threw her a quizzical look. What did she mean exactly by saying 'all over the bus'?

"Oh come on I saw it in the bathroom the other day"

Fitz added to the list:

"And in Coulson's Lola even before that"

I was taken by surprise. I wasn't aware that people on this bus noticed little things like a guitar in the back of the car so easily. Also, I thought my secret was safe when it actually was nowhere near safe.

I was busted. Those people have successfully pulled me into their circle. Into their family.

I just stared at all three of them, my jaw dropped, unable to say a word.

"Don't worry, Skye. This won't go further than the bus" chirped Jems.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, everyone knows, of course!"

I almost choked. How did all of them managed to find out?

Fitz explained: "You weren't very discreet, you see? Just like you are with your relationship with Ward here. You are too obvious, just look at you too. You can't even keep your hands to yourselves, you're all over each other"

Hearing his last sentences I couldn't help giggling and giving Grant a good kiss on the cheek.

"My Grantie boo here is just irresistible"

Grant rolled his eyes at the mention of his new nickname that I took a fancy on.

"And she is a big tease"

"As much as I love watching you two me and Fitzy here are ready to hear that song"

"Fine. But first I want to tell you to listen to the lyrics carefully and to think about it and how you could relate it to yourselves. And then my dear Brits you gotta stop denying your true feelings for each other"

I crossed my legs and put the guitar on them getting ready to play.

"And you, Robot, you know what. This song is for you. I love you, my snuggly S.O."

"I love you too, baby"

All of them smiled and got comfortable on the coaches and I started the song.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
>We're on the phone and without a warning<br>I realize your laugh is the best sound  
>I have ever heard<em>

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
>I watch you talk, you didn't notice<br>I hear the words, but all I can think is  
>We should be together<em>

_Every time you smile, I smile_

I looked at him and smiled widely and he smiled back making my heart skip a beat._  
>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

I looked deep into his eyes and saw that sparkle that hadn't been there before. I liked to think I caused this, him being so happy.

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to<br>Jump then fall  
>Jump then fall into me<em>

Singing it I continued looking into his beautiful brown eyes that were so calming and gave me more confidence in myself.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
>So jump then fall<em>

I saw him looking at me and his eyes told me that he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to be with me no matter what. I knew his eyes were telling the truth and I believed him. My heart told me he would never do anything to hurt me. I could see so much love in those eyes.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
>You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face<br>Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
>I like the way you're everything I ever wanted<em>

_I had time to think it over  
>And all I can say is come closer<br>Take a deep breath and jump  
>Then fall into me<em>

_'Cause every time you smile, I smile  
>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

I looked pointedly at my two friends willing them to open their hearts and acknowledge their feelings for one another, to listen to my song and open their eyes. I would be so happy to see them happily together. They'd make a cutest couple, I just knew it.

Maybe, just maybe, they were just too scared to take a step forward and jump?

I hoped that song would help them.

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to<br>Jump then fall  
>Jump then fall into me<em>

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
>So jump then fall<em>

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<br>When people say things that bring you to your knees  
>I'll catch you<em>

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
>But I'll hold you though the night until you smile<em>

I turned to Grant again locking my eyes with his when singing that part.

He wasn't the only one from the two of us who was strong. I was strong too, especially when it concerned HIM. I could do anything for him, save his ass on a mission, or support him when he needed it, or help him with his rage when it got out of control, or make him see he was not right.

_Whoa oh, I need you baby  
>Don't be afraid please<br>Jump then fall  
>Jump then fall into me<em>

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
>Say that you wanna be with me, too<br>'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
>So jump then fall<em>

_Jump then fall, baby  
>Jump then fall into me, into me<em>

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>And every time you shine, I'll shine<br>And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you  
>I'll show you, you can<em>

_Jump then fall  
>Jump then fall<br>Jump then fall  
>Into me, into me<br>Yeah..._

The song finished and for a moment we stayed silent, still under the effects of the song, then Jems broke the silence:

"See, that wasn't that hard! I absolutely loved it, Skye! Thank you, sister!"

She took me completely by surprise when she jumped at me and hugged me and also called me sister. But it was a pleasant surprise and I wrapped my arms around her small form, thinking that I always wanted to have an elder sister as a child, even as an adult. As well as elder brother, I thought, looking at Fitz on the other coach.

"You are welcome, sister" I replied and saw both Fitz and Ward smile watching the two of us.

Then Fitz said:

"It's great to know you still owe us four songs"

Later in the evening when me and Grantie boo were walking hand in hand to his bunk, he stopped and bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"I'm captivated by you, baby, like a fireworks show"

All I could think of was the lyrics:

_And lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow<br>I'm captivated by you, baby  
>Like a fireworks show<em>

The fact that he did that, told me that, even the very fact that he thought of telling that to me, surprised me so much that I just froze for a moment there, looking into his eyes in total awe, falling in love with him even more at that moment, if it was even possible, being so in love with the man already that my heart had a hard time coping.

When I finally regained the ability to speak I didn't know what to say to him.

"Grant…"

"You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my whole life, Skye. I love you so much, baby"

I couldn't fight the tears that were now slowly running down my face. The man in front of me was my everything. Everything I needed and would ever need and everything I wanted and would ever want.

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much I love you" I said, tears in my eyes and my cheeks wet.

He wiped away the tears and cupping my face kissed me passionately, making me weak in the knees and nearly causing me to fall. He reacted fast to my weak state and grabbed my waist pulling me flush to himself before I ended up on the floor.

When he pulled away, our foreheads touching and our breathing heavy, he said:

"Oh trust me, Rookie, I do have an idea. I love you just as much"

There we were, the happiest S.O. and Rookie in the universe…

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaa that's it for now<strong>

**see ya later when I post a new fic, which will be pretty soon! I'm already working on it ;)**


End file.
